


Antoine's misery

by captainstarspangled



Category: Football - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, UEFA European Championship, crying antoine griezmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Antoine's fault that they'd lost and the youngster is having a hard time to keep his emotions in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antoine's misery

They had been winning. Winning. Why did he have to go back to the goal to protect it better? In the 95th minute, 20 seconds before they would’ve won the UEFA EURO 2016, he had to stand in the penalty box and hold his foot into the line of the ball to make it fly directly into the goal. He was the one responsible for the change from 1:0 to 1:1 against Germany.  
All of that wouldn’t even have been that bad, had they not told him that if Marco Reus, the only one who could’ve touched the ball, had kicked it in, it would’ve been offside. So yes, he was upset.  
And to add to his misery, Germany scored in the 124th minute.  
It didn’t help to look into the tearful eyes of his team members at the end of the game and into the happy faces of the team they had lost against. He wanted to stay strong though. He felt like his own world had just been crashed and shattered to pieces in front of his eyes. If he cried now, the German team would have even more to triumph from. Of course that wasn’t true though, but how could a boy who had just lost one of the most important games of his career know?  
He shook all of the other team’s hands, didn’t want to face his own team though before he went up to Dechamp to excuse himself for the bathroom in a shaky voice.  
He washed his face quickly there and then came back on the pitch, where a few of his mates had started crying now. It was a lot for him to bear, but he managed to keep it all in for the whole final ceremony and it went by him like in a trance. He found himself back in the dressing room with Mario Gomez’ shirt on, who was much taller than him so the shirt reached below his ass.  
His place was next to Olivier Giroud and Kingsley Coman, who were also the two he trusted the most in the team. Olivier put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad but reassuring smile, then pointed up to their coach, who started to talk now.  
“Okay boys. You played well, I’m proud of you.” Antoine lowered his gaze to the floor. “Grizi.” He kept his gaze low. Tears started to prickle in his beautiful blue eyes. “Come on, look at me boy.” Antoine lifted his head a little. “You played bomb out there.” The boy just nodded, he didn’t trust his voice right now. “Shit like that happens. No one is mad at you.” A few huffs were heard and Antoine looked down again. “Get a shower guys. I’ll meet you back at the hotel to celebrate our 2nd place.” Didier exited the dressing room with those words.  
It was then, when Olivier put yet another hand on ‘Grizi’s back and told him it was alright, that the boy broke down. The tears escaped his eyes, falling down his cheeks and either on the floor or on Gomez’ shirt. He used his hands to hide his face in them. “No it’s not,” he said and then choked on a sob. He felt another hand on his back and knew that it must be Kingsley’s.  
“It is boy. Look at me.” The younger one didn’t bulge, so Oli moved to pull his hands away from his face and make him look at him. Antoine’s bright blue eyes shone even brighter through their redness and his wet cheeks. “No one is blaming you. That could’ve happened to anyone.” He pulled the younger one into a sitting hug, but as the boy was a lot shorter than him, he ended up with a teary face against the crook of his neck.  
They both sat there for a while and Antoine felt several pats on his back.  
He ended up being the last one to get undressed, even after Oli. By then, most of their team mates had already left the jaccuzzi in the middle of the shower room. It was an awfully quiet time when Oli and Antoine were the only ones left in the dressing room. Eventually, Oli got finished dressing too and after some arguing, decided to get to the hotel by himself because Antoine had insisted he needed to be alone for a moment.  
While getting dressed, the only thought that came through Antoine’s mind was “Don’t cry.” He wanted to wait until everyone would leave the stadium so he could go back on the pitch and maybe shoot a few balls into the net. Or just sit there.  
He did that and ended up sitting on the penalty spot at 2:30 am. The jogging pants and his T-Shirt weren’t much help in keeping him warm and he shivered a little.  
The clock was hitting 3am when he felt a blanket being wrapped around his small frame and an arm around his shoulder. And next to him sat Olivier.  
And that’s how he fell asleep. Against the shoulder of his friend. And he didn’t know how he’d ended up in a hotel bed next to him when he woke the next morning, but it didn’t matter because he felt safe around Olivier.

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff :) If you want one like that, you can always message me and send a request.


End file.
